


100 Things #71 (Lion King)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [71]
Category: Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #71 (Lion King)

The day Simba was born was Mufasa's happiest hour. Not only was he a father, but he now had a son and heir. The future of his pride was assured. It was the moment he had been waiting for since he had taken Sarabi as his mate. Some day Simba would take a mate as well and the circle of life would continue on, but for now Mufasa was going to revel in being the father of the smartest, most handsome cub ever born to the pride.


End file.
